


Stalemate

by mountmyoboku



Series: Marriage A-la-Mode [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Childhood Friends, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountmyoboku/pseuds/mountmyoboku
Summary: “I will swoon you over, my dearest Sasuke,” Mr. Uzumaki proclaimed. “Not a day shall pass with you misunderstanding my affections.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Marriage A-la-Mode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dollar store Jane Austen rip off.

Though gossip rarely interested him, Uchiha Sasuke wasn’t naive in regards to Uzumaki Naruto’s rather public conquests. During the previous year’s season, he was rumored to have woo-ed nearly fifteen companions. He was cited to show interest in both ladies and gentlemen with a preference for ample bosoms. But Uzumaki Naruto was soon to be graduated from Cambridge and whispers of his return to Senju Park were strong in numbers. 

“If he wasn’t such a scoundrel, I’d consider allowing you to reacquaint,” Mr. Uchiha said one night as Sasuke sat with a book, Mrs. Uchiha embroidering a cushion. Itachi stayed in town for the Benefit of the Masters and though Sasuke could hold his own with sanguine, it was his brother who was a true genius of the arts. 

“Uzumaki Naruto…” his father continued. “You stay away from him, child, or you will only disgrace us.”

Sasuke’s dark eyes flickered to his mother who offered a kind smile before returning his attentions to the pages of delicate script. 

* * *

A fortnight had passed and the Uchiha family was making their rounds in the assembly hall of the Aburame estate. They wore dark colours and not a hair out of place for they had a pristine reputation to uphold. 

“It seems Mr. Aburame has welcomed anyone with a pulse,” Mr. Uchiha sneered as he nodded over to the Inuzuka family. They were well known for their business as landed gentry but they had poor connections and even poorer manners.

“Sasuke?” his mother interrupted. “Why don’t you find a partner for the next set? There are plenty of young people to choose from and Miss Yamanaka has been staring at you for the past half hour.”

Sasuke turned and sure enough, the fair-haired beauty was burning holes into his figure. 

“I’d rather ingest glass; she is absolutely ridiculous.” 

“You are so severe on the female sex, my love.”

But then, the music began to die down and the hall grew quiet. At the entrance stood newcomers nearly two hours late! Sasuke was about to remark on the tardiness of the strangers when he saw someone who was anything but.

A tall, golden-haired gentleman stood with a party of nine ladies and three gentlemen, one paler than Sasuke and the other miserable by the looks of it. The women were fairly unremarkable, the youngest Uchiha noted, with only one ample-bosomed blonde standing out as handsome. 

“That must be him,” Mrs. Uchiha whispered, her voice hiding none of her enthusiasm. “Your friend of the past.”

The party walked slowly through the center of the ballroom and those they passed bowed before them. Sasuke quietly excused himself from his mother, his father, and slipped out of the room before there was a chance to be spotted.

* * *

The library at the Aburame estate was one of the finest in the country, even grander than the one at his own home, Sasuke decided. There were many books on insects and other sciences that the youngest Uchiha found incredibly fascinating. He was on his third when the doors to the chamber thudded open. 

Standing, he shut his book, readying himself to spurt some sort of apology on his intrusion when his voice caught in his throat.

“I was hoping you would be here, dattebayo.” The childish mantra still stuck even fifteen years later.

“Mr. Uzumaki,” Sasuke bowed. The blonde man laughed as he let the doors shut behind him.

“Your parents seem to be in good health,” Naruto mused, the scars on his cheeks completely healed. Sasuke shivered.

“They are. Thank you.”

“You are still a fine reader, I see.”

“Yes — yes, I daresay I am.” The gentleman’s eyes searched Sasuke’s for something that wasn’t there.

“You look well,” the man continued. “It’s been some time since I saw you last.”

“Yes. I suppose it has.” The blonde cracked a smile before resting a firm hand on his hip.

“I’ve already impressed upon your parents that I insist you spend the summer at Senju Park. I’ve brought my friends from Cambridge and with Mr. Uchiha spending the season in town, I understand that you must be urgent to get out into society?”

Sasuke said nothing, refusing to meet his gaze.

“And we’re but fifty miles from your estate. A short distance, is it not?”

“ _ Short _ ?”

“As in not long. And you’ll have the entire trip to yourself; to read or embroider, if you wish.” Sasuke grit his teeth. The gentleman was making fun.

“I thank you for your offer, sir, but I do not feel inclined to accept,” Sasuke said, haughtily. “I wish to resume my privacy, so I ask kindly that you leave.”

“Ah. Of course. I do not wish to invade upon your privacy.” The gentleman gave a curt bow before leaving at once. Sasuke exhaled, but found that he could not make heads or tails of his readings so he furiously shut his book and sat back in his chair. 

How dare that immoral imbecile make a jest of him? 

* * *

“F if— _f_ _ifteen_ - _ thousand _ a  _ year _ ?” the youngest Uchiha stammered once they were in the confines of their carriage.

“Not to mention he gained fifty-thousand pounds in inheritance from his late mother’s death upon his eighteenth year,” Mr. Uchiha scowled.

“He’s become such a handsome gentleman…” Mrs. Uchiha mused, ruffling her son’s dark locks. “Do not you think him handsome, my love?”

“I cannot deny him his looks,” Sasuke grumbled, “though I did refuse his poor excuse of an invitation to spend the summer at his estate.”

Mr. Uchiha interjected, “You will accept. For fifteen thousand a year we must not be hasty to refuse his acquaintance. I’m sure you understand, my son.”

“Father, you know I can not not accept his friendship. He’s — Well, did not you say yourself that he is a scoundrel?”

“ _ Fifteen-thousand a year _ , my son. You must understand what his acquaintance could mean for the estate.” And he did. Though the Uchiha estate brought in a steady stream of eight-thousand pounds per annum, a wealthy estate only grew through the security of prosperous connections. 

Mrs. Uchiha murmured, fondly, “Remember how pleasant your youth was? Your smiles with your friend were often, love.”

“And you must become acquainted with Lady Senju of Senju Park,” his father continued. “She is accomplished to say the least and even offered you a seat at the master’s pianoforte. What a despicable time for Itachi to be in town. A marriage between them would be most advantageous, do not you think, Mrs. Uchiha?”

“Oh, my dear,” she chided her husband. “You needn’t worry about such things as they often work out quite well without the interference of unnecessary parties.”

* * *

Sasuke arrived at Senju Park the following week at the request of his parents, though they each held their own private designs for his attendance. The estate was beautiful to say the least. A French-inspired home modeled after Versaille, Sasuke had never seen finer furnishings. 

Servants assisted him with his bags, informing him that Mr. Uzumaki was in town on business and would be returning the day after next but three of his party were at his service. Once settled, Sasuke was to enter the sitting room where his host and company awaited him.

He took one last glance in the mirror, straightening his silk cravat, before slipping out of his bed chambers. 

Difficult it was not for Sasuke to find his company as a maid with two buns guided him to the sitting room. Three ladies sat on a long velvet sofa and another across from them— the ample breasted beauty from before. 

“Mr. Uchiha,” the maid introduced and Sasuke took it upon himself to bow.

The three younger ladies stood and curtsied while Lady Senju scanned Sasuke from top to bottom with stern eyes. 

“Mr. Uchiha,” the lady said, “I apologize on behalf of my absent nephew. He regrets not being here to see you upon your arrival. We have not formally met; I am Tsunade Senju. The ladies before you are a Miss Haruno, a Miss Hyuga, and a Miss Uzumaki.”

The red haired lady flushed a bright vermillion as Sasuke’s sharp eyes landed on her. He was not made aware that Mr. Uzumaki had any living blood relatives save for Lady Senju. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you all,” he quipped. “Thank you for having me. It is a most great honor to be a guest at Senju Park.”

Lady Senju cupped her chin with her hand before offering the young Uchiha a seat. 

“Do you play cards?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am, though I am not at all interested.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “A pity.” 

The lady with the rosy locks and seafoam eyes spoke, “I hear you are Mr. Uzumaki’s playmate from childhood. Pray, how did you two meet?”

Sasuke closed his eyes. Damn that gentleman for subjecting him to such odious conversation.

“The late Mr. Namikaze and late Mrs. Uzumaki were family friends of my parents. I believe the late Mr. Namikaze was in my father’s graduating class at Oxford and our mothers were close. They visited our estate often.”

“I’ve heard wonderful things about Mrs. Uzumaki,” Miss Haruno smiled. “I believe she, too, had the beautiful red hair that our dear Karin wears.”

“‘Beautiful’ does not begin to describe her,” Sasuke interjected. She was warm, the late Mrs. Uzumaki, he recalled. And though her facial features were cloudy with the years since her passing, Sasuke knew she was the handsomest woman he’d ever seen. 

The rest of the evening passed with the ladies asking Sasuke about his family, his friendship with Mr. Uzumaki, and anything else they could think of.

* * *

Sasuke spent the majority of the next day in his private chambers, writing to his brother. He made sure to inquire about the drawing exhibition, express his belief in Itachi’s excellence, and his longing to see him though it had been all of three fortnights since they had last been together. Sasuke went on to inform his brother of his arrival at Senju Park at the insistence of their parents and a certain unreliable gentleman. He wrote about his terse relationship with Lady Senju and how he was sure she did not care for him and his new companions which took up form in three unremarkable ladies. 

But the day following, Mr. Uzumaki arrived with a Mr. Nara, a Mrs. Nara, and a Lord Gaara. 

“Is Senju Park to your liking, my friend?” the gentleman asked, taking a seat across from Sasuke. They sat near the window facing the garden while the ladies occupied the attention of a stoic Lord Gaara, a jovial Mrs. Nara, and a miserable-looking Mr. Nara. 

“It is a bit over-indulgent, but attractive nonetheless.”

Mr. Uzumaki grinned. “I must say, your blunt tongue is one of your best qualities.” Sasuke flushed and turned a page in his book.

“Karin has taken a liking to you it seems.” 

The dark haired gentleman glared. “I was not made aware that you had a cousin.”

“Nor I, ‘til two Springs ago; we met by chance in Cambridge. The colour of her hair was quite familiar.”

They were both quiet, Sasuke unsure of what to say.

“Please indulge us, Naruto,” Lady Senju interrupted, “for I would love to know what you’re saying so privately to Mr. Uchiha.”

“I was just telling him about the new pianoforte I purchased for his arrival.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he began to refuse.   
“Nonsense,” Lady Senju barked. “Music is my delight and since you refuse to sit for cards, I insist you play for us.”

“Ma’am, I do not play for strangers.”

“Well then, I am convinced you have no real talent, Mr. Uchiha, aside from reading and writing which any person with even the simplest of education can do.”

Sasuke bit his cheek and stood, fire burning holes into his irises. 

“Your pianoforte, ma’am,” he sneered.

“Over there,” Lady Senju pointed with equal bite in her tone.

Sasuke took quick but delicate strides to the polished, cherrywood pianoforte. With no time to admire the piece, he sat, and his fingers began to abuse the ivories with Bach’s Solfegietto. 

“And you play, too, do you not Miss Hyuga?” Sasuke grit his teeth. She dared make a fool of him, demanding he play and then talk over him. 

“Ah. Yes, ma’am,” Miss Hyuga whispered, “but very poorly.”

Lord Gaara approached Sasuke, using the space near the piano to avoid the company of Miss Haruno and Mrs. Nara. 

“You are related to the eldest Mr. Uchiha, sir?” the man with dark circles inquired. 

“You know my brother?” Sasuke questioned.

“We met in London last Autumn when he was visiting your aunt and uncle. He is a most brilliant artist, is he not?”

The corners of Sasuke’s mouth curled upwards.

“Yes. Yes, he is.”

Suddenly Mr. Uzumaki appeared before him, his tall figure looming over the pianoforte.

“Do you mean to frighten me, sir, because I regret to inform you that I shall not be alarmed.”

The golden-haired gentleman laughed.   
“I am well aware that you cannot be frightened or alarmed, my dear.”

The romantic epithet made Sasuke nearly slip up on a chord. 

“Lord Gaara. I must speak to you immediately!” Lady Senju called from across the room. Lord Gaara closed his eyes, before returning to the livelier part of the sitting room.

Recomposing himself, Sasuke began to transition from Bach to Gluck’s Dance of the Blessed Spirits. 

“No doubt you’ve become a fine pianist,” Mr. Uzumaki sighed. “You were a prodigy even in childhood but a true genius you stand now.”

Sasuke’s pulled his fingers back and rested them in his lap. “You’re all politeness, Mr. Uzumaki. Yet your frankness makes me wonder my purpose in being here, at your estate, tickling your ivories.”

“I’ve graduated from college as you know, and am in search of a life partner. You, too, have just recently graduated, have you not?”

“I have.”

“So you must be in search of someone, too?”

“Not particularly. I’d sooner die an old man before entering into a troublesome marriage.” Naruto frowned. “But if it’s an addition to your party, your judgment, you seek while in search of a wife, I’m sure there are many more qualified than I to best advise you. Though,” Sasuke continued, “I am shocked to hear you’re interested in settling down. Your personal life has become very public, indeed.”

All friendliness had disappeared from the gentleman’s expression and he leaned down. 

“It’s quite unfortunate—I did not think you the type to believe such a rumor or let it affect your perceptions. Carry on, sir. I wish not to disrupt your playing any further.”

Sasuke’s face was hot, a bead of perspiration forming on his brow. He excused himself shortly after giving a headache as an explanation before returning to his room. 

* * *

Two nights passed and Sasuke was soon sought out by Miss Hyuga. 

“Shall we go to town, sir?” she asked, her voice small but firm. Sasuke preferred her to the other ladies because she was not as noisy, but was surprised at her coming to see him.

“Town?”

“Why, yes… Mr. Uzumaki is throwing a ball for the twenty-third and I need new ribbons, you see.”

“And Mr. Uzumaki can not accompany you to town? I’m sure he would make for much better company than I.” Miss Hyuga flushed at the mention of the gentleman and Sasuke began to understand her reasons for approaching him on the matter.

“I see. We shall leave at noon then, Miss Hyuga?”

“Please!” she asked, cheeks bright like carmine. “Please call me Miss Hinata.”

* * *

The carriage ride into town was quiet to Sasuke’s delight. Miss Hinata was not one for incessant chatter. She wore a worrisome brow almost as if she was afraid of the task at hand. Upon their arrival, Sasuke climbed out of the buggy first before turning to offer his hand to the heiress of the Hyuga estate. She was pretty, he decided, her fair skin beautiful against her lavender dress and her dark blue, nearly black, hair curled in all the right places. 

“What a handsome couple,” Sasuke heard as people began to gather around them.

“ _Very_ attractive, are they not?”

“Is there any one place in particular you’d like to visit, Miss Hinata?”

“Ah, yes.” Entwining her arm with his, she led him through the cobblestone streets of Derbyshire. The tudors were dingy, but the people merry, and Sasuke couldn’t help but feel his spirits raised. 

“Here, sir.” A brick building with a sign that read ‘Loomings’ stood before them. 

“Shall I wait for you here, Miss Hinata?”

“Only if you want to,” she flushed. 

“Do not worry about inconveniencing me; I’m already here.” She gave a clumsy curtsy before hastily making her way indoors. 

Sasuke stood out in the sun as he waited, knowing that if his father could see him he would scold him for not finding shade. His light complexion proved his wealth, though it was fictitious notion, seeing as Mr. Uzumaki was as deep as the sea shore and made over twice the salary. Sasuke clicked his tongue, angry he’d even thought of the man. But anger soon turned to shame; when had he become a presumptuous bastard like Mr. Uchiha?

“Mr. Uchiha?” Miss Hinata’s voice asked. She was in front of him, holding a small parcel with her purchases. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, madam. Forgive me.”

“You’ve never been to Derbyshire?” she asked as Sasuke took hold of her parcel.

“No, I have not.”

“There is a wonderful bakery just around the corner if you’d like to go before we leave.”

“I am not a fan of pastries, but I would be happy to accompany you.” 

The smells of breads and buns wafted through the air upon approaching the bake shop. The couple stepped inside and though Sasuke did not have a sweet tooth, he eyed a savory scone. 

“I wonder if Mr. Uzumaki prefers rastons or gingerbread…” She had her finger to chin as she bent over to peer at the baked goods, her navy brows knit in a frustrated manner. 

“Excuse me, if I may Miss Hinata, but I believe he would prefer something of a sweeter nature. A tart or a fritter, perhaps.”

“Hah!” she tittered, standing up straight. “I guess it is a rumor that the members of your sex prefer savory foods to sweet ones. I’ll take a half a dozen tarts and half a dozen fritters,” Miss Hinata told the baker.    
And with her ribbons in one hand and her pastries in another, the two walked back to the horse-drawn carriage to begin the journey home.

* * *

After Miss Hinata and Sasuke returned to Senju Park, the lady excused herself and went to freshen up while Sasuke decided to pay the library a visit. The library at Senju Park held an extensive amount of materials, making the awe-inspiring study at the Aburame estate seem like children’s play. Lady Tsunade was accomplished without a doubt, seeing that the majority of the books were of a medical nature, an interest she made no effort in concealing. Other books, Sasuke imagined, were inherited from Mr. Uzumaki’s late mother and father, both of whom were accomplished academics. Oh how Sasuke wished he could speak to the late Mr. Namikaze, for he was quite the poet, so he heard. 

Deciding on a thick humanities text, the youngest Mr. Uchiha sat down and dived in.

The sun soon set and Sasuke pulled a match box out of his pocket, lighting a candle as the door opened up.

“There you are.” He needn’t look up to know who it was.

“Good day, sir.”

“Good God, Sasuke, you treat me as if we’re strangers,” Naruto smiled, pulling up a seat.

“We haven’t talked in years. From my point of view, we are strangers.”

“Strangers that know each other’s taste in baked goods?” the gentleman teased. “I heard you went into town with Miss Hinata today.”

“She asked me to accompany her.”

“And you agreed? Maybe we are strangers after all.”

Sasuke gave a displeased look. “She needed to purchase ribbons for your ball. Thank you for telling me, by the way.”

“Trust me,” Naruto grinned, “I wanted to but you never left your room after our quarrel.”   
“We did not quarrel.”

“We quarreled.”

They both eyed each other without any real heat. 

“What do you think of her— Miss Hinata?” Naruto asked, tone seemingly light but off somehow. Sasuke returned his gaze to the pages of text.

“She’d make a fine wife.”

“And her looks.”

“Handsome.”

“I see.” Sasuke looked up from his book, it being impossible to read with the gentleman around.

“Why do you ask such a question? Are you thinking of proposing?” Naruto’s face turned red and splotchy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“Why of course not!” the gentleman spluttered. “We are just friends! Friends, I tell you. It seemed to me that you were planning on proposing.”

Sasuke massaged his temple with one hand. “How on Earth could you come to such a preposterous conclusion, you absolute blunderbuss?”

Naruto seemed to think it over before he shrugged.

“I have no idea.” They sat in silence for a moment, before Sasuke sighed.   
“You will be the first to know the moment I find the partner of my life, so you need not worry. Consume yourself with finding a wife at your ball next week. That is your design in throwing it?” Naruto bit his lip before slouching back in his seat and looking up at the ceiling mural. 

“I suppose you are correct.” He brought his gaze back down and as if noticing the text for the first time, he said, “That particular book was from a course I took at Cambridge. I studied both the humanities and business.”

“Seems counterproductive,” Sasuke mumbled, though he was slightly impressed. Naruto chuckled.

“‘I have to be the change I want to see’ or something like that. My father,” he clarified at Sasuke’s quizzical brow. 

“Your father,” Sasuke inquired. “Do you have any of his works?”

“Yes. Did not you see them over there—”

“His  _ unpublished _ works?” Naruto hesitated.

“I believe so. I’ll have to dig around through the archives, but we kept everything.”

Sasuke was relieved. “Sir, I do not wish to trouble you, but I’d like you to find them as I wish to read them.”

“May I ask why you are so interested in the poems of my father?” Sasuke’s cheeks warmed.

“My mother loved your parents, I’m sure you know. And she told me that your father’s sonnets could cure any ailments be it famine or disease.” 

Naruto stared, blonde eyelashes glimmering in the candlelight. “And you have ailments that need curing?”

Sasuke paused. “Who doesn’t?”

* * *

The night of the ball was one the young Mr. Uchiha was dreading. Conversing with strangers had never been Sasuke’s strong suit and though he was a fine dancer, he never danced with anyone outside of his own party. He’d danced the first with Miss Sakura and the second with Miss Karin when Naruto approached him near the banquet table. 

“If you’re not already engaged, may I have the next two dances?” Sasuke wanted to decline, he really did seeing as he was just about done for the night but he couldn’t.

“You—you may,” Sasuke stammered. The gentleman smiled before giving a curt bow and disappearing off into the crowd. 

When the time came to stand with his partner, Sasuke stepped into line awaiting the music. It was easy, dancing with Naruto, and less tiresome than it had been with his previous two partners. Miss Sakura, while good-hearted, was a gossip and Miss Karin was strange to say the least. Naruto was a handsome dancer, unexpectedly graceful. 

“You are lost in thought, my dear.” Sasuke nearly tripped at that, shooting the gentleman an angry glare.

“You cannot use such a term of endearment,  _ sir _ , for those around you will perceive a falsehood that is not there.”

“What is on your mind?” Naruto asked, taking Sasuke’s hand in his as they spun about the room, weaving in and out of other couples. 

“… If you must know my mind, I am just admiring the general splendor.”

“It is not ‘over-indulgent’?” Sasuke’s cheeks colored as he remembered what he’d said upon arrival.

“Please do not remind me of what I said.” The gentleman laughed, twirling himself.

“You are cruel, Mr. Uchiha, but your sharp tongue is what I love most about you.”

The hairs on the back of Sasuke’s neck stood straight and he ceased all movement and Naruto halted, too.

“Sir, do not jest.” 

“You know me well. Too well, my friend, to understand that I am not mocking you.” Mr. Uchiha’s heart began to race and the music, the companions, it all unbearably loud.

“Feel no unease regarding feelings of reciprocation,” Naruto assured him. “But I had to tell you for you were the only one I could tell.”

Sasuke swallowed, before turning his eyes forward, and resuming the dance. They’d already probably attracted questioning glances for disrupting the set. 

“Are you upset?” Mr. Uzumaki inquired after a few turns of silence.

“No.”

“Are you repulsed?”

“I am not.”

“Say something, man!”

“Forgive me for not knowing what to say? I was not under the impression you had such designs on me when you invited me to your estate!”   
“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“No!” Sasuke hissed. “I am completely and utterly embarrassed at the tomfoolery I have displayed. You must think me an imbecile.”

“I do not.”

The dance was coming to an end. 

“I think it wise we do not dance another set,” Naruto sighed. They were apart again, standing in front of each other, bowing to one another before joining hands and exiting the dance floor. 

“I have told you my earnest feelings,” the gentleman said once they left the banquet hall. They walked in silence through the corridors a few yards apart. The space between them was loud.

“I have never thought of you in such a way, sir. You are my closest friend.” 

A subtle gleam returned to Mr. Uzumaki’s eyes and he chuckled.

“You are so kind, my dearest Sasuke.” 

“But,” Mr. Uchiha continued his heartbeat wild, “I would like to make it clear that I do not detest your proclamation and I am not opposed to a courtship.”

“You would let me court you?”

“That is what I said,” Sasuke blushed. “But I would be entering into such a courtship without the obligation of marriage. I do not see you in such a way  _ yet _ , but… I think I could.”

Mr. Uzumaki’s face was red and though he was a hair taller than Mr. Uchiha, his shoulders were haunched with disbelief, a gloved hand attempting to conceal his grin.

“I will swoon you over, my dearest Sasuke,” Mr. Uzumaki proclaimed. “Not a day shall pass with you misunderstanding my affections.”

And as Mr. Uzumaki took Mr. Uchiha’s strong hand in his own, he kissed it chastley to which Sasuke smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @mountmyoboku


End file.
